I Love You
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: let's start from i love you


**I Love You**

A simple I love you makes my world change…

Author: Shiro_Rukichii

Pairing: Ruki The Gazette x Suki (OC)

Genre: Romance, comfort

Disclaimer: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Miyavi – Aishiterukara Hajimeyo, beberapa kalimat italic merupakan translate dari lirik lagunya, Ruki bukan punya saya, saya hanya memiliki one shot gaje ini dan OC saja.

_Let's start with a simple I love you…_

"aishiteru" kau mengatakan 3 kata simple itu pada ku… kau memanggilku keatap saat jam makan siang… dan mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu aku tunggu semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu aku merasa orang paling bahagia di dunia ini…. Semenjak itu… kita selalu bersama…

_No matter how tough we act…._

Kau menatap ku dingin… kecewa ada di matamu.. kemarahan ada di matamu.. kau berjalan menuju diriku yang sedang menunggu mu saat jam makan siang, di atap, tempat biasa kita bertemu untuk berbicara dan tertawa bersama, menikmati moment indah bersama. Tiba-tiba saja kau menamparku, sakit sekali rasanya pipi ini, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kata-kata dan tatapan mu itu.

"kenapa?" Tanya ku lirih, kau diam saja menatap ku dengan pandangan jijik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, sebelumnya kau bersikap biasa saja. Menerimaku dengan kasih sayang mu… melihat ku dengan tatapan yang lembut.. tatapan yang sangat aku suka..

"aku tidak menyangka kau begini… teganya kau…" ungkapnya kepada ku… aku semakin bingung.. apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Apa yang aku lakukan?

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku lirih … air mata ku tak terbendung lagi. Ia melihat ku sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kecewa… aku tidak tahan melihatnya… hatiku hancur berkeping-keping… apa salah ku? Tanpa ku sadari dia sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri… tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi…. Tapi satu hal yang pasti.. aku membuatnya marah… aku menangis sendiri di sana… tanpa ada yang tahu…

_We are holding each other on the palms of love…_

Setelah kejadian itu. Kau tidak berbicara padaku… bahkan tidak melihat ku… hatiku semakin sakit… tidak karuan… dalam hening… aku menangis… sendiri…. Pulang sekolah… aku melewati river bank kesukaanku… melihat langit sore yang aku sukai… perasaan ku sedikit membaik… just so little… aku merenung di tanjakkan yang penuh rumput dan beberapa bunga liar… apa salah ku? Sekali lagi aku menangis sendiri… andaikan aku bisa kembali menjadi orang paling bahagia seperti waktu itu.. suara langkah kaki yang berderu di belakang ku tidak ku pedulikan… yang penting sekarang aku puas menangis…

"SUKI!" terdengar nama ku di panggil oleh suara yang sangat aku kenal. Dengan mata sembab dan merah penuh air mata, aku menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan menemukan dirimu berdiri di sampingku, badan mu membungkuk dan tangan mu bertumpu pada lututmu, nafas mu terengah-engah karena berlari terlalu kencang, kau melihatku dengan wajah kelelahan, seketika ekspresimu berubah menjadi terkejut dan sedih… begitu melihat sosokku yang lemah ini… menangis sendiri.. dengan cepat kau berlutut dan memelukku.. membisikkan kata-kata maaf dan menyesal padaku… memohon diriku untuk memaafkan mu soal tadi… kau memelukku erat dengan cinta… dengan kasih sayangmu… saat kau menyentuh ku … baru aku sadari.. betapa aku merindukanmu.. setelah kau melepaskan pelukanmu… aku melihat air mata di pipimu… mengalir deras… membuatku khawatir dan takut.. dengan cepat aku bertanya padamu. Ada apa dengan mu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Kau menggeleng dan melihat ku dengan lembut… kau mengatakan semuanya.. tentang pertengkaran kita hari ini… tentang betapa bodohnya kita berdua… tentang bagaimana kau cemburu pada kakak laki-laki ku yang kebetulan menemani ku pergi belanja tadi malam… kita berdua tertawa bersama, menertawai kebodohan masing-masing… aku senang kau cemburu.. itu berarti kau mencintaiku… kau memelukku dengan sayang, memberi ku kehangatan… lalu… kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dengan cara yang manis…

_Loving,being loved,loving each other… and again, from there love is born.._

Mencintai, di cintai dan saling mencintai… dan lagi… di sanalah cinta kita muncul… kita bertengkar,cemburu,berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang satu sama lain. Lalu berbaikkan, dari sana cinta kita semakin kuat.. lama kita tidak bertemu, dari sana kita tahu bagaimana arti kehadiran diri dirimu di sampingku, dan bagaimana pentingnya diriku di samping mu…

_Let's start from_ _"I Love You"_

Apa itu cinta? Apa arti cinta itu sendiri… aku penasaran? Dan aku menemukan jawabannya saat aku mencintaimu dan di cintai oleh mu.. sebuah perasaan yang tidak perlu di pikirkan tentang cinta itu sendiri, itu lah cinta. Aku pikir…

Aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu, cinta adalah cinta.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Kita memulai semuanya dari sana… 'I love you'

Ya.. kau akan memberitahuku lagi besok… bahwa kau mencintaiku.. aku yakin itu.. dan aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu besok..

Aku akan...


End file.
